Through the Eyes of a Stargazer: Firenze
by epiphanies
Summary: Refer to title! Please r/r, it's quite original I assure you!


Through the Eyes of a Stargazer: The Story of Firenze

  
  
  
  


As the mesmerising, deep-set blue eyes stared out at the sky, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Have the stars not told me of something that others know of? Have I been cut out of the loop for good?

Not for the first time, he looked back into his memory and regretted what he had done that night four years ago. That night when something lurked in the shadows of his forest, and the Potter boy was found clutching his scar. He, Firenze, knew what must have happened, and what would happen if the Potter boy stayed alone. 

All would be lost.

But, being more human than the other centaurs, he had always been a sort of outcast. This just deepened their scorn for he and his values.

He did not care for being ridden on, but he would sacrifice his own comfort for the life of a boy who had made everyone's lives easier.

The other centaurs, Bane in particular, did not feel this way. They felt that nothing would change, that they would just see murkier futures for those unfortunate beings who dared to challenge the Power.

Just then, he heard hooves behind him and turned to see the glowing eyes of Ronan. He looked quite disturbed.

"He has risen again, Firenze." he said slowly, staring unblinkingly at the other.

"He has risen? Again?" said Firenze, shocked. Why hadn't the stars told him? Did the heavens shut him out as an outcast too?

"He has. Venus warned us a fortnight ago, were you not notified?" said Ronan, and Firenze shook his head sadly.

"I suppose I really am more human than the rest of you."

"Well, really, that's not to be shamed upon."

"Why's that? I'm in the middle of two circles that would both not accept me as one of them. I'm hardly pure." said Firenze sadly.

"Oh, Firenze." sighed Ronan, "I'm not happy with the outcome of my birth. I was born to humans. That is pretty insane all in itself. You were born to a human and a centaur, bless you. My parents gave me up because they didn't really want to have to explain to their friends that something had gone wrong in the birth. I was given away because I wasn't wanted too."

"Yes, but you have found your home with they who accept you for who you are now. I just wander, hopelessly in limbo for the rest of my days. Although, a cheery thought is that they are not to be as long as yours, a human doesn't live nearly as long as a centaur."

"True." nodded Ronan, "But I do hope that you live a long time, Firenze. You are quite the character, not anything like those out there."

"The stars tell me nothing now." admitted Firenze, stretching his arms out and stomping his hoof, "They have shut me out as you all have, other than you, Ronan."

"Yes, well I do hope that they let you back in. You were one of our best stargazers, Firenze. You always knew what was going on."

They stood in silence for a moment, then they heard sudden screams coming from the castle.

"Quickly!" shouted Firenze, starting to gallop towards the castle.

Ronan followed hesitantly, looking around to see if any fellow centaurs were watching.

Once they reached the castle, they stopped short. Every student and teacher were tied up, other than Dumbledore, who lay dead on the grass, and Harry Potter, who was facing-

Lord Voldemort.

He had a saddened, furious look on his face, and his wand stretched out as he screamed something.

Lord Voldemort merely laughed, and as the two trotted slowly closer, they could hear his words:

"You think that you can destroy me? You think you can escape me? You think you can kill me, Potter? Well, that's exactly perfect for me. A good slay, you'll be. Fun, a good pawn to poke around with until I feel it's time to finish you off. You don't deserve a quick, painless death, Potter."

Firenze snarled at these words, hissing, "Lily and James died like this. I won't see it happen to their son!" he started off towards the scene when Ronan pulled him back.

"Firenze~"

"Let go!"

"Potter, prepare to feel pain beyond your power to understand. Prepare, Potter, to see your dear, beloved parents again. They were fools too, daring to see against me when all there was was me. You know it, I know it, Potter. You're living on my clock, and your life is in my hands..."

"No, it's not. I'm in control here." said Harry coolly, and Lord Voldemort chucked.

"How do you figure, boy?"

Harry hissed a few words that Firenze nor Ronan could understand, but they watched Lord Voldemort's face grow pale, paler than it already was.

His red eyes still glowed with hatred, but Firenze recognized-he couldn't believe it- fear in them too.

"You're lying!" he cried, and Harry smirked.

"You think?"

It was silent for a moment, then Harry hissed softly again into the chilly night air.

All was quiet, but Firenze and Ronan stared at each other. They could hear a slithering noise coming from behind them. They sat as still as stone, terrified as an enormous snake writhed past them.

Harry grinned at Voldemort as his eyes widened.

"It simply couldn't be." Voldemort whispered, backing away, "It couldn't be..."

"Oh, but it is, my lord." the snake said in English, and Voldemort nearly tripped over his robes, "No!"

"Yes. Once your faithful servant, twice Dumbledore's spy, and being near the two greatest wizards in the world teaches you a thing or two." the snake's eyes glittered maliciously.

"What in the world~" whispered Firenze, but Ronan motioned for him to be quiet, still watching the terrifying scene.

"Oh, no you don't." Harry said, smiling as Voldemort continued to back away. He was keeping his eyes away from the snake's gaze, Firenze noticed, and a horrible thought popped into his head.

Just then, there was a cry. Dumbledore was sitting up!

"My, my Harry. You're doing wonderfully, but I think I can take it from here. Imperio." he pointed his wand at Voldemort. 

Voldemort froze, then slowly, his face terrified, looked up into the eyes of the snake. He immediately collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Firenze sucked in his breath.

"Oh, oh that was horrible."

"The stars, they said something quite unusual would happen. I remember. Neptune told us that he would not survive the night of the Gryffindor, which I suppose, is tonight." Ronan said quietly, then gasped even more.

"Severus, thank you. You've done us a great service, I am forever in your debt." Professor Dumbledore said to Professor Severus Snape, who was looking quite gleeful, walking up to the castle. The snake was gone.

"Does this mean that their potions master~" began Firenze.

"Is an Animagi? Yes, Severus Snape has the ability to transform into the deadliest of snakes. A basilisk, to be exact." Ronan said thoughtfully.

No kidding, thought Firenze as they made their way back into the forest.

Suddenly, Bane appeared. He looked suspicious.

"Where have you two been?"

Firenze and Ronan exchanged a look, and said in unison, "Just looking about, Bane."

Bane kept the suspicious look, but stared at Firenze.

"Would you like to... come to our meeting? It's just started."

Firenze raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Really?"

"Surely. Hurry up now, it will be interrupted by gnomes at eight so we best cover the most important quickly."

Firenze and Ronan smiled at each other from behind Bane as they walked into the world of the unknown, the world of the stargazers, the world of the centaurs.

  
  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  


A/N: Just a little note, I have not a single idea where these ideas of mine come from. I was at my Grandma's house and I just came up with it. Tell me what you think! ~*Emma*~


End file.
